


All Of My Love

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the plot–maybe reader is doing something embarrassing like singing loudly or something and no ones at the bunker and castiel just pops in and watches her? (Not creepily haha!) Just hella fluff? Love your works!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of My Love

“Alright guys, see you in a few days, be careful!” I yelled up to Sam and Dean as they shut the door to the bunker. 

Yes!!! Peace and quiet for a while! I grabbed a book from the bookshelf and flopped down on the couch. After a few hours of literary bliss my stomach started grumbling. I went to the kitchen to make something to eat and clicked on the radio. “Don’t Fear the Reaper” came blaring out of the small speakers and I sang along, stirring my food on the oven. The next thing I knew I was dancing around the kitchen, playing the air guitar and singing at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat and I whirled around, screaming “Holy shit!”

Castiel was standing there, a huge grin on his face, “Umm–you dance really well (Y/N).”

“Cas! What the hell?!”

“Dean and Sam asked me to check in on you and make sure you were okay.”

I started laughing, embarrassed at being caught but glad to see Cas, “I’m fine. I was just making some dinner. Why don’t you stay and keep me company?”

“Ok,” he sat down at the table.

I turned back to the oven and started shaking my hips again, singing along to the song. The song ended and “All of My Love” by Led Zeppelin came on.

“Ohh, I love this song!” I turned it up and grabbed Cas’s hand, pulling him out of his seat. “Dance with me!”

“I–I don’t know how to dance,” he looked so flustered.

“Here, just put your hands on my hips and I’ll put mine around your neck and just sway to the beat,” I put my hands around his neck and Cas slowly put his hands on my hips. 

“There you go, you got it,” I could see him struggling to sway in rhythm so I said, “Just follow my movements Cas.”

He squinted his eyes and looked down at my feet, “Ok.” He finally got the hang of it and looked in my eyes, smiling. “This is nice. I see why people enjoy this activity.”

“Yeah,” I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. He smelled like cinnamon and baking cookies, how had I not noticed that before?

The song ended and Cas stepped back and looked at me, “Thank you.”

“Thank you, that was nice,” I smiled and started to turn back to the oven to check on my food. Suddenly Cas grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him, crushing me in his arms and kissing me, taking my breath away. When he finally broke the kiss I stared up into his beautiful blue eyes and said, “Whoa.”

“Was that okay?”

“Yes Cas, it was perfect,” I put my hand on his cheek and smiled.


End file.
